Crafting
=Before Starting= First of all, before you can start crafting, you will need to construct the building corresponding to your craft. If you wish to use Dreamsorcery, you must first construct a "Dreamsorcerer's Chantry" building. Likewise, for Dreamweaving you need "Dreamweaver's Workshop" and for Dreamforging you need "Dreamforger's Smithy". In order to construct new buildings, you must first research "Building Foundation" from your Ministry (aka Welfare) building. When you do so, you will notice that some of the blank slots next to your Hospital change, having a "house-alike" icon in them. Click on that icon and a popup will allow you to select what building to add to your Patria. Constructing a new building will cost you 10 soul shards. Once you have added your building, you will need to start researching the tech for the craft. All 3 buildings related to crafting have a similar tech tree: A Threshold tech, a Building level tech, and a Crafting level tech. Each Crafting tech you research unlocks the next level of that craft, meaning you can use more advanced manuals and craft stronger items. Also, the crafting buildings (as well as the resource, hunters, and gatherers) have a different requirement: you cannot research the Intermediate level of the craft unless you have upgraded your building first (which also requires the first research of building level). Likewise for up to the Advanced level. The final two levels, Superior and Ultimate, are unlocked through traits. In other words, when you just construct the building, you can research the Basic crafting skill. When this is complete, you will not be able to research the Intermediate crafting skill. You will first need to upgrade your building, then you'll have access to this research. =The Crafting Window= To go to the Crafting window, click on the fifth tab in the Patria Manager. Now, click on the treasure-chest icon at the top to open the Stockpile. Click and drag a formula from your inventory into the slot labeled "Formula" in the crafting window. Then click "Check". This will show you the items required by the formula, then show you what items you have. Finally, it will either notify you with red letters that you do not have enough items, or it will notify you with red letters that you do not possess a high enough level for the crafting skill, or (if you pass both of the above conditions) it will give you a "Craft" and a "Craft all" button. With the "Craft" button, you get to choose how many items you wish to craft. Clicking the "Craft All" button, it will automatically craft the maximum number you can craft. Note: Each time you craft an item, one formula is also used up along with the materials. If you cannot craft due to not having sufficient ingredients, you will just need to fight more in PvE and hope that you find those ingredients from random drops. If your level is too low, first confirm that you are attempting the correct type of craft (Dreamweaving, Dreamsorcery or Dreamforging). If this is correct, then you just need to get a higher level skill. Actually, if you mouse-over the formula, in the bottom you will see that it says "Requirements" and it will mention what level and what craft type it needs. Crafting Without a Building http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0603/deadsprite/adfgadfg.jpg There are limited event formulas that do not need any research or buildings to craft them. These items are the Flesh Sac Items, and Mothers Heart Items. These only require enough materials to create the item and the formula, nothing more. Types of Crafting Dreamforging Dreamweaving Dreamsorcery Ingredients Clouded Glass Simple Wooden Stick Mountain Wool Course Linen Simple Horn Sea Wool Tempered Wood Toxic Blood Mirage Metal Sea Bed Feather Thick Sinew Red Bush Pigment Carnelia Leather Dried Bloodroot Iron Nail Mortalia Snake Blood Eagle Feather Flint Ginger Leather Wooden Staff Beast Bones Bloodtree Sap Leather Strap Witch Hazel Crystalized Dusk Quality Wooden Stick Speckled Leather Quality Weave Quality Horn Pure Sorbus Resin Tempered Metal Cursed Skull Raven Metal Glowing Feather Studded Leather Gold Thread Holy Ornament of Loyalty Quality Cotton Fiery Gem Warrior’s Roar Stinkhorn Shady Justicia Night Lily Oily Currant Blood Berry Devious Mist Earth Fungus White Jasmine Amber Orchid Swamp Berry Slime Berry Bewitched Shadow Rosea Precious Azalea Tears of Deira Hush Berry White Crispy Cherry Vision of Pain Blood Woodwart Passion Bloom Eye of Cael Deadly Phantom Fruit Vision Cherry Wicked Nightmare Mortal Sin Frozen Prayer Grim Root Sacred Sea Fruit Cursed Swamp Fruit Solid Daylight Decapitated Pumpkin Head Apple Mother’s Heart Flesh Sac’s Rancid Remains Stone Tablet part. 3 Stone Tablet part. 2 Stone Tablet part. 1